This invention relates to a portable battery booster assembly in general, and in particular to such an assembly having a storage battery, and a pair of terminals which selectively receive booster clamps connected to the battery, thereby providing an electrical connection between the terminals and the battery.
Prior portable battery booster assemblies include batteries for providing an electrical power source that is readily transportable to the location at which such power is required, such as for starting stalled vehicles. Such battery booster assemblies are utilized where it is not convenient to use an AC powered battery charger.
It is necessary to maintain the charge on the battery within the assembly, and to recharge the battery after it has been used. Some prior devices incorporate a charger built into the assembly. The use of a charger which is dedicated solely for use in recharging the battery within the assembly is often not required. In many applications, conventional AC powered battery chargers are available to the user of the portable assembly, therefore inclusion of an additional charger in the assembly results in a duplication of equipment.
Prior portable booster assemblies which do not include chargers are recharged by connecting their clamps to battery charger clamps. However, such connection can be awkward, not to mention dangerous, because sparks can result depending upon how the clamps are positioned when connected to the charger clamps.